Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, in particular, to a debugging device with a serial and Ethernet console module and a hardware bypass.
Description of the Related Art
Network administrators require the ability for quick and easy remote access to the management and serial console interfaces of their network devices (e.g., network security products, network switches, servers and so forth). Customers typically require an engineer to go on site to be able to view the serial console for debugging as they have to connect the server to a Personal Computer (PC) or laptop to be able to view it remotely. This process is very costly, and most customers would rather return the device than have to get debug logging performed from the faulty device.